1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to boat trailers having rear lights and license plate supports which are movable to a position where the lamps and associated electrical wiring will not get wet during launching of a boat from the trailer into the water.
2. State of the Prior Art
The prior art shows boat trailer taillight assemblies which are designed to be either removably attached to the boat or boat trailer or are removable so that the lamps will not contact the water during launching. Unlike the present invention, the prior art does not disclose a base attached to the trailer fender and a hollow bar having the trailer lamp and license plate attached at one end thereof and pivotably attached at the opposite end to the base whereby the bar, lamp and license plate are pivotable 180.degree.. This construction permits the lamp to be re-located from the rear of the trailer to the forward end of the trailer during launching of a boat so that the lamp and associated electrical wiring will not contact the water thus preventing dangerous electrical conditions.
Representative of the prior art devices are those listed below.
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ N. E. Passman 2,653,002 Sept. 22, 1953 H. A. Hartman 3,229,945 Jan. 18, 1966 Whitley, Jr. 3,885,146 May 20, 1975 Howell 3,887,093 June 3, 1975 Renfrow 4,058,720 Nov. 15, 1977 Markey 4,091,442 May 23, 1978 ______________________________________